Couples Karaoke Night at the Akabeko!
by J. Liha
Summary: It's Couples Karaoke Night at the Akabeko, what does Tae have up her sleeve?
1. Default Chapter

Couples Karaoke Night At the Akabeko!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By J. Liha  
  
  
  
Brought to you by sugar! ^_^x  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK… there ya happy? *glares at Watsuki's lawyer* I don't own Phil Collin's "Take a Look at Me Now" or Mariah and Westlife's version of the song.  
  
I know there are fics about Akabeko Karaoke Night but what about the Couples Night? ^_^x  
  
  
  
Tae (on stage with bright lights): Welcome the Akabeko's Karaoke Night! Couples only!  
  
Kenshin (backstage): Oro? Who said anything about couples?  
  
Kaoru (pissed): Jerk! (punches him)  
  
Kenshin: @_@x  
  
Tae: Our first act is Himura Kenshin and Kaoru with, "Take a Look at Me Now!"  
  
(K/K appear, blushing.)  
  
Kenshin: Tae-dono, you've made a mistake.  
  
Tae (innocently): Have I?  
  
(K/K stare.)  
  
Tae (pouting): Oh, alright. Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru. But don't tell me you didn't enjoy hearing 'Himura' and your name in the same sentence, Kaoru-chan.  
  
Kaoru (blushing): Tae-san! =^^=  
  
Kenshin: Music please!  
  
(Sad, mellow music plays. T.V. screen with 'Sayonara Scene' appears.)  
  
Kenshin (in soft, sexy voice): How can you just let me walk away?  
  
Just let me leave without a trace?  
  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
Kaoru (mournfully): How can you just walk away from me?  
  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
  
And even shared the tears  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
(Show Kenshin hugging her and walking away, Kaoru collapsing to ground sobbing.)  
  
Tae: Since when do we have TV's?  
  
Tsubame: Tae-san, please don't interrupt.  
  
Kaoru: So take a look at me now~  
  
'Cuz there's just an empty space  
  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
(Show closeup of Kenshin, smiling sweetly. Fangirls in audience reach for hankies.)  
  
Kaoru: So take a look at me now  
  
There's just an empty space  
  
And you coming back to me  
  
Is against the odds  
  
And that's what I've gotta face  
  
(Show Kaoru sitting in room day after Kenshin leaves, crying.)  
  
Kaoru (in anguish): I wish I could just make you turn around  
  
Turn around and see me cry!  
  
(Show Kaoru crying)  
  
Kenshin (in equally anguished voice): There's so much I need to say to you  
  
So many reasons why!  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
  
(Show Kenshin thinking of Kaoru, face twisted in pain. Music becomes louder)  
  
Kaoru&Kenshin (passionate voices): So take a look at me now  
  
'Cuz there's just an empty space  
  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
Take a look at me now  
  
'Cuz there's just an empty space  
  
Kaoru (loudly bursts in): But to wait for you~  
  
Is all I can do  
  
And that's what I've got to fa~ce~  
  
Kaoru&Kenshin (loudly): Take a good look at me now!  
  
Kaoru: 'Cuz I'll still be standing here  
  
Kenshin (croons): Standing here~  
  
Kaoru (tears roll down her face): And you coming back to me is against all odds  
  
And that's the chance I've got to take!  
  
Kenshin (repeats): Chance I've got to take  
  
Got to ta~a~ke~  
  
Kaoru (softly, wiping tears): Take a look at me now  
  
(Show Kaoru preparing to go on ship, determination in her eyes)  
  
Kenshin (more softly, throat thick): Take a look at me… now~  
  
(Kaoru embraces him, crying loudly. Kenshin buries his face in her hair.)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! (Sniffs)  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again!  
  
Kaoru: Promise?  
  
Kenshin (voice husky): Yes.  
  
(He kisses her with all lust and fire possible, K/K fans cheer. Not an eye is dry in the Akabeko.)  
  
Kenshin (pulls apart, chuckling at Kaoru's pout): C'mon, let's go.  
  
Kaoru (laces fingers through his): Yes, let's go.  
  
(The two walk backstage, smiling at each other.)  
  
Tae (blowing nose): (thinking) That's one down, three to go. (end thoughts) Thank you for that beautiful performance! (Dabs at eyes) And now, we need the audience to vote for who the next performers will be! Is it  
  
Sano/Megumi, Aoshi/Misao, or Yahiko/Tsubame?  
  
J. Liha (appears randomly): Tell me in your reviews, please! ^_^x  
  
  
  
Ahh… so ends that bit of madness. -_- Well… I could continue it, do you people want me to? Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Couples Karaoke Night at the Akabeko!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By J. Liha  
  
  
  
Brought to you by… a loud yet annoying midi! ^_^x  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the thing… but I own all fandom that I write or draw! So there! *blows raspberry at Watsuki-sama* I don't own "If I told You That" by Whitney Houston and George Michael!  
  
Short Note: Um… if I counted the reviews wrong or something, sorry! But when I started writing this, S/M had won.  
  
  
  
Tae (on stage, smiling): Our next performance is performed by Tokyo's self- proclaimed badass, and everyone's favorite lady doctor! Please welcome Sagara Sanosuke and Takani Megumi!  
  
Backstage…  
  
Megumi (in backless black dress and red heels, pacing nervously): Remember the moves we practiced, rooster-head.  
  
Sano (dressed in tight pants and shirt exposing his chest): Which ones, fox? (winks)  
  
Megumi (whacks him): You are a piece of work, do you know that?  
  
Sano (thinking): She so~ wants me!  
  
Tae (peeking her head backstage): Megumi-san, please hurry! The crowd's getting reckless!  
  
Megumi (stiffly): Yes, Tae-san. Come on, rooster-head. And don't get any ideas!  
  
(The couple step out, Megumi blushing at the catcalls. Meanwhile, Sano is dealing with "excited" fangirls.)  
  
Fangirl #1: Plant a wet one right here, baby!  
  
Fangirl #2 (groaning): What did I tell you about drinking too much sake? Now quite bothering Sanosuke-sama!  
  
(Security manages to contain them. Sanosuke dusts off his outfit and flashes a confident grin.)  
  
Sano: TOKY~OOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Megumi (shaking her head): Get a hold of yourself Sagara, it's only karaoke. -_-  
  
Sano (pouts): You're no fun. Anyway, music!  
  
(Slightly fast, upbeat music plays)j  
  
Megumi (steps toward Sano, shaking hips slightly):  
  
If I told you that, I wanted to see you  
  
And if I told you that, I beg to please you  
  
What would you say, if I told you that?  
  
Sano (trying not to drool and closes the distance between them):  
  
Now tell me how you feel if I told you that I have feelings for you  
  
(Tell me baby) Please Megumi…  
  
Megumi (cuts in, placing her hand on Sano's hip, blushing):  
  
And would it be so wrong to say what's on my mind  
  
I'm sorry I have to  
  
Sanosuke…  
  
(Screen shows Megumi looking wistfully at Sanosuke)  
  
S/M: We were friends but with time (gaze at each other, forgetting crowd)  
  
Megumi (steps back slightly, Sano following her every move): What I feel  
  
Sano (still staring intensely): What I feel…  
  
Megumi (moving to music): Inside~  
  
Sano (cuts in, putting his arm around Megumi's waist gently): For you~  
  
Megumi (shocked): (thinking) I could drown in those beautiful eyes… (sings softly) For you~  
  
Sano: Has changed~ (thinking) My feelings have become so much stronger…  
  
Megumi (voice stronger): Has~ changed~ But I'd give up on love, if I thought that it was-  
  
Sano: Thought~ that it was-  
  
Megumi (smoothly, smiling at him): Untrue~  
  
Sano (stepping to the music): Untrue~  
  
Megumi (caresses his cheek and spins away gracefully): For you~ (louder)  
  
For you~ baby!  
  
If I told you that (uh-huh) I wanted-  
  
Sano (smiling, walking toward her smoothly): I wanted-  
  
Megumi (looks toward screaming audience shyly): To see you-  
  
Sano (wraps his hand around her waist): To see you~ see  
  
Megumi (places her hands on his shoulder, and they start dancing):  
  
And if I told you that (told you that),  
  
I beg to PLEASE you~  
  
If I told you (if I told you)  
  
Sano (twirls her): If I told you!  
  
Megumi: I'll always keep~ you! What would you say…  
  
S/M: If I told you that!  
  
Sano (passionately): I know that we're just friends~ but what if I  
  
Decide, to bring something in?  
  
(Ooh, yeah)  
  
Megumi (breathlessly) Baby, baby  
  
I hope this won't offend~ the trust we have  
  
'Cause I, don't want this to end~  
  
(No, no, no baby~)  
  
S/M: If you think that we'll lose what we have that I'd just rather stay~  
  
Megumi: Rather stay~  
  
S/M: The same…  
  
Sano (deepens voice slightly): I'd rather stay the same…  
  
S/M: 'Cause I don't wanna choose between  
  
Two of the most precious things to me  
  
Megumi: Tell~ me~  
  
If I told you that (told you that) I wanted to see you-  
  
Sano (pulling her closer): See you~!  
  
Megumi: And if I told you that  
  
I beg to PLEASE you!  
  
Sano (voice husky): I beg to PLEASE you~  
  
Megumi: If I told you that-  
  
Sano: My love!  
  
S/M: I'll always keep you!  
  
Sano (sexily): What would you say…  
  
Megumi: What would you say? If we~  
  
Sano (echoing softly): If we…  
  
Megumi (passionately): Take this chance~!  
  
Sano: Take this chance…  
  
S/M: And extend to each other romance~  
  
Megumi: I hope~~  
  
Sano (hugging her): Baby I hope…  
  
Megumi (tears flowing): It would be~  
  
Sano (whispers): It would be… oh please let I be…  
  
Megumi: The right thing for you and me!  
  
(Oh baby!)  
  
If I told you that-  
  
S/M: Baby, baby  
  
Megumi: I wanted  
  
Sano: I wanted~  
  
Megumi (wiping tears): To see~  
  
Sano (gently): See~  
  
  
  
S/M: You!  
  
If I told you that, I beg to please you  
  
If I told you that, I'll always keep you  
  
What would you say…  
  
Megumi: If I told you that!  
  
S/M: Would you be there for me?  
  
Could you (Megumi: Could you?) dare to hold me?  
  
Will my feelings leave me lonely if I told you?  
  
If I told you that, I wanted to see you  
  
And if I told you that, I beg to please you  
  
If I told you that, I'll always keep you  
  
What would you say, if I told you that?  
  
Sano: What would you say… Megumi…  
  
Megumi (sniffing): Sanosuke…  
  
Sano: If I asked you to marry me?  
  
Megumi: I'd say yes.  
  
Sano (lifting her into his arms): Be mine-  
  
Megumi: Forever.  
  
(Couple walks off the stage and the audience clears a path for them, cheering.)  
  
Tae (grinning): Two to go… God you are good Tae! Anyway, we'll take a short intermission-  
  
(A sake bottle is thrown, narrowly missing Tae)  
  
Tae: What the…?  
  
(Katsu steps onto the stage, looking ashamed.)  
  
Katsu: I'm very sorry miss, the imbeciles known as my friends are very drunk. Would you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow to make up for their actions?  
  
Tae (blushing): (thinks) Sekihara, look at yourself. You've meddled in other people's lovelifes for so long, you forgot about your own. (turns to Katsu) You're very kind, Mr.…?  
  
Katsu (bowing): Tsukioka Katsuhiro, miss. (kisses her hand) So, is 7:00 good with you? I'll pick you up.  
  
Tae (still flustered) O-of course… s-see you then.  
  
Katsu (smiles and vanishes): Till then, I fare thy well, oh beautiful creature.  
  
(At this Tae almost faints, the crowd stares at her sweatdropping.)  
  
Tsubame: Tae-san?  
  
Yahiko: Another one for the loony bin.  
  
Tsubame (whacks him): Yahiko-kun!  
  
  
  
Ah… another chapter done. I'm pretty sure I'll do A&M next chapter and Y/T last. Unless you reviewers tell me differently. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dude, I don't own RK. But that's life. -_- Um... Don't own "How Did I Fall In Love With You" by Backstreet Boys or "Gotta Tell You" by Samantha Mumba.  
  
Um... *readers glare menacingly* er... *squeaks* sorry I'm so late with this chapter. I've been really lazy, sorry! But please forgive me anyway! ^^;; Oh yeah, I changed a few words in "Gotta Tell You". ^_^x  
  
Trina Kamiya: Hell, why not? ^_^x I have an idea for S/T and K/T already!  
  
Kyoko Saiki: Any suggestions as to how I could beef up the plot?  
  
Karina Kineshi: *blush* Oopsie daisy... thanks for pointing it out to me!  
  
SinisterMarmalade: I like the Y/T thing, I can use the idea right?  
  
Thanks to the rest of ya as well! Again, I apologize for being so late with the chapter! Now without further ado, here is the A/M chappie!  
  
  
  
Couples Karaoke Night at the Akabeko!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By J. Liha  
  
Tae (steps out, still blushing with pleasure): For our next act, we have Makimachi "Weasel" Misao and Shinomori "Icicle" Aoshi! Misao with "Gotta Tell You" and Aoshi with... well he's asked me to keep it as a surprise. Enjoy!  
  
(Misao steps out in a revealing white blouse and tight blue-green pants with black boots; Aoshi wearing a black leather jacket with no shirt and matching pants. Okon and Omasu, in similar attire, take their places on a platform with mikes.)  
  
Aoshi: What do you want me to do while you're singing?  
  
Misao (nervously): Just move to the music.  
  
Aoshi (nods): Music!  
  
(Funky, upbeat music fill the air. Lights dim.)  
  
Misao (walking towards Aoshi seductively):  
  
My love for you came as a waterfall~  
  
Flowing inside me, like never before~  
  
My love for you  
  
Something you didn't see  
  
But baby, I know better know~  
  
(TV pops up and shows Misao staring at Aoshi with love in her eyes, he regards her coolly. Aoshi stares, eyes wide.)  
  
Misao (tracing Aoshi's lips with her index finger):  
  
When you walked in the room that very night~  
  
A special felling just burst inside  
  
It was only you, nobody else  
  
But baby, I know better now~  
  
(She spins, walking away from him and winks.)  
  
Okon, Omasu, and Misao:  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me~  
  
Don't wanna need you if you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
  
But it wouldn't be right, if I~  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight~  
  
Aoshi (exhaling slowly): Oh my God...  
  
(TV shows Misao entering with a tray of tea and she kneels, serving it to a medtiating Aoshi.)  
  
Misao (licking her lips):  
  
And now you're back inside my house again~  
  
I'm trying deeply, to explain~  
  
(TV shows Aoshi saying something and Misao cuts him off with a kiss.)  
  
Misao (blushing and putting her hands on Aoshi's hips, looking up at him):  
  
Cause baby I, wanna get it on  
  
And baby, you're the one for me  
  
And now that I've got you all alone  
  
After all this talking, on the phone  
  
Yahiko: Phone?  
  
Tsubame (makes a fist): Don't make me use this!  
  
Misao (stroking his cheek while moving to the music):  
  
I should be strong  
  
There's nothing wrong  
  
I tell you this is where I belong  
  
Backup and Misao (Misao softly):  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me~  
  
Don't wanna need you if you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
  
But it wouldn't be right, if I~  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight~  
  
(Misao looks up pleadingly, asking a question with her eyes)  
  
(Back up repeats chorus)  
  
Misao (softly and sadly):  
  
There was something in your eyes  
  
Made me realize~  
  
(voice gets stronger)  
  
Now I hear voices deep inside~  
  
(steps away)  
  
Telling me!  
  
Telling me it's you and I~  
  
Backup and Misao:  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me~  
  
Don't wanna need you if you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
  
But it wouldn't be right, if I~  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight~  
  
Don't wanna love you if you don't love me~  
  
Don't wanna need you if you won't need me too  
  
Don't wanna tell you this now  
  
But it wouldn't be right, if I~  
  
Didn't tell you this tonight!  
  
(The audience claps loudly, fanboys are catcalling.)  
  
Fanboy #1: Hey baby, ditch the icicle and come to papa!  
  
Fanboy #1's girlfriend (takes out mallet): YOU TWO-TIMER! *whack*  
  
Fanboy #2: Forget that loser, give daddy a kiss!  
  
(Aoshi has his kodachi unsheathed, murder in his eyes. Misao, unfortunately, doesn't notice. All fanboys wet their pants.)  
  
Fangirls (swooning): Aoshi-sama!  
  
(Aoshi sheathes his kodachi calmly.)  
  
Aoshi (huskily): Misao...  
  
(She turns around, eyes a bit red. Kenshin and Sanosuke, clothes wrinkled and covered with kiss marks, carry in a grand piano. They take their place at the platform.)  
  
Aoshi: Please sit.  
  
(Misao, eyes wide, sits on top of the piano, one knee drawn up to her face. Aoshi seats himself on the piano bench and begins to play a soft, romantic tune. More swooning from the fangirls.)  
  
Aoshi (in a sweet voice):  
  
Remember when  
  
We never needed each other  
  
The best of friends  
  
Like, sister and brother  
  
(TV shows Aoshi tickling chibi Misao, both looking happy.)  
  
Aoshi (kisses Misao's hand):  
  
We understood,  
  
We'd never be...  
  
Alone~  
  
Misao (blushing furiously): A-aoshi-sama... (thinking) Damn, he's talented!  
  
Aoshi (voice with a tinge of remorse and sadness):  
  
Those days are gone,  
  
Now I want you so much  
  
The night is long  
  
And I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be...  
  
Alone tonight~  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke (singing sexily):  
  
What can I do, to make you mine~?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Aoshi (looking up at Misao, eyes shining):  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
(sucks in breath)  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child  
  
That I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend,  
  
That we can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be...  
  
Alone tonight~  
  
Backup:  
  
What can I do, to make you mine~?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
(The piano continues to play while Aoshi helps Misao off the piano and gets down on one knee, holding her hand.)  
  
Aoshi (voice thick with emotion):  
  
I wanna say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
I don't want to live this lie  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I want to spend the rest of my life~!  
  
Backup:  
  
What can I do, to make you mine~?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Aoshi (standing up, gazing into Misao's eyes):  
  
What can I do, to make you mine~?  
  
Falling so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew~  
  
How did I fall in love... with~ you~?  
  
I love you Misao...  
  
(kissing her gently)  
  
Take me back... please.  
  
Misao (throwing her arms around him): I thought you'd never ask!  
  
Aoshi: Want to go out for dinner?  
  
Misao: Sure, but let's have "dessert" before dinner.  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Misao: *grin*  
  
(The couple walk off, Tae comes out, wiping her eyes.)  
  
Tae: Who knew how talented Aoshi-san was... I hope he's just as talented in bed, for Misao-chan's sake. He does have rather large feet, and you know what they say about men with large feet!  
  
(Audience titters.)  
  
Tsubame (ears red): T-tae-san!  
  
Yahiko: Oh my virgin ears!  
  
Tsubame (checking Yahiko's feet): Yahiko-kun, your feet are big for a guy your age. Hmm...  
  
Yahiko: *blush*  
  
  
  
Ah, another one done! PARTY! Ehehehe... anyhoo, I know BSB for Aoshi is kinda weird, but it's a nice song. Yes, I admit it, I was a teeny-bopper in a past life. -_- I hope you enjoyed it. Y/T is next! 


	4. Chapter 4

Couples Karaoke Night at the Akabeko! Chapter 4 By J. Liha  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Mandy Moore's song "Crush", or NSYNC's "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time on You."  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait! I've been really lazy lately. (Readers: LATELY?!) Um. ^^;; I won't do it again~!  
  
Firefury: WAI I'M FUNNY! Anyhoo, I dunno. I was only planning on only writing two more chappies (S/T and K/T)! But, I guess I'll make one more chappie with open mic, k?  
  
And to everyone else who reviewed, thank you so much!  
  
  
  
Tae (sniffing): What a lovely couple! Anyway-  
  
(Tsubame signals Tae.)  
  
Tae: Right! Our next-  
  
(Tsubame steps out in a low-cut dress up to her knees with black heels and a scarf on her shoulders, Yahiko by her side in a muscle shirt and baggy jeans.)  
  
Fanboy #1: Hey, is it me or do they look. older?  
  
Fanboy #2: Yeah, I mean, Tsubame doesn't really have a chest in the series but now. *DROOL* it really shows!  
  
J. Liha (hearts in her eyes): Yahiko is so~ hot when he's older!  
  
Tae (fawning over Tsubame): You look so beautiful! *SNIFF* My baby's all grown up now!  
  
Tsubame (blushing): Ah, Tae-san, the show?  
  
Tae: Oh! *clears throat* Now we have our very own Tokyo Samurai, Myoujin Yahiko, and everyone's fav waitress, Sanjou Tsubame!  
  
Tsubame: Music!  
  
(Slow, upbeat music plays)  
  
Tsubame (swaying to the music, walking towards Yahiko): You know everything I'm afraid of You do everything I wish I did Everybody wants you, everybody loves you (strokes Yahiko's cheek) I know I should tell you how I feel I wish everyone would disappear (whirls always from him) Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me And I'm too shy too say,  
  
(Yahiko blushes)  
  
Tsubame: Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush (slides arms down body) when I'm with you Ooh, I got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
(TV screen shows Tsubame gazing at Yahiko admiringly, cheeks red.)  
  
Tsubame: You know, I'm the one that you can talk to (Holds Yahiko's hand in hers, looking away) Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know I just want to hold you (wraps arms around his neck loosely, gazing into his eyes) You say exactly how you feel about her I wonder, could you ever think of my that way  
  
Yahiko: Tsu-  
  
Tsubame (one hand against his chest while looking the other way): I got a crush, on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush (strokes his hand) when I'm with you Ooh, I got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
Tae (giggling): You're a nice shade of red, Yahiko-kun!  
  
Tsubame (walking away, eyes sad): Ooh I wish I could tell somebody But there's no one to talk to Nobody knows, I got a crush on you A crush on you (looks back at Yahiko) You say everything that no one says (Walks back to him) But I feel (goes closer, to the point where there noses are touching) Everything you're afraid to feel I will always want you (kisses lips softly) I will always love you  
  
(Yahiko's reduced to a blushing, quivering mass.)  
  
Tsubame (draws back, looking at Yahiko hopefully): I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
  
Ooh I got a crush on you A crush on you~  
  
(Tsubame gives a slight bow as the audience applauds loudly.)  
  
Fanboy #2: ANIME BABES RULE!  
  
Fangirl #2: Neanderthal! *kicks him in the balls*  
  
Fanboy #2 (squeaking): M-mommy!  
  
(Yahiko whispers something to Tae. She nods and he goes backstage.)  
  
Tae: Our young swordsman needs a minute to ah, freshen up. And you all know why!  
  
(Audience chuckles.)  
  
Tae: Meanwhile, why don't we have another round of applause for Tsubame here?  
  
(Catcalls and whistles of the fanboys are heard above the admiring applause of the fangirls. They are promptly beaten up. Yahiko emerges with a cordless mic attached to his ear, looking refreshed but still blushing.)  
  
Yahiko (takes Tsubame by the hand, leading her up to a balcony where he stays as well): Music!  
  
(Soft, romantic music fills the air. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi, and Katsu emerge as backups, taking their place on the on the platform.)  
  
Yahiko (taking her hand, voice low and sexy): Can this be true, tell me can this be real? How can I put into words what I feel~ My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control? I never thought that love could feel like this When you've changed my world with just one kiss~ (Voice softens) How can it be~ that right here with me, There~'s an angel, It's a miracle~ (Kisses her hand and looks into her eyes)  
  
Yahiko (with backup, eyes never leaving her face): Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep~ When I look into your eyes I know that it's true~ God must've spent~ a little more time on you  
  
Yahiko (wraps his arms around her waist, she awkwardly putting her hand around his neck and they start moving to the music): In all of creation, all things great and small~ You are the one who surpasses them all More precious than Any diamond or pe~arl They broke the mold When you came in this world And I'm trying hard to figure out~ Just how I ever did~ without The warmth of your smile (traces her jaw) The heart of a child~ That's deep inside~ It leaves me purified~  
  
Yahiko: Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep~ When I look into your eyes I know that it's true~ God must've spent~ a little more time on you (Backup comes in) On you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you.ohhh...  
  
On you, on you, on you, you....on you, on you, on you, you.. yeah...  
  
Yahiko (whispers huskily): Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
  
How can it be that right here with me  
  
There's an angel?  
  
It's a miracle... (Pulls her close) Your love is like a river (plants light, teasing kisses on her neck)  
  
Peaceful and deep (Backup comes in) Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must of spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
(He kisses her gently)  
  
Backup: On you...  
  
On you, on you, on you, you.  
  
God must've spent...  
  
A little more time  
  
On you  
  
On you, on you. you....you. oooh. yeah  
  
A little more time  
  
on you... ohhh  
  
Yahiko (smiling, eyes soft): Well now you know how I feel.  
  
Tsubame (looking up shyly): Y-yes, I do.  
  
Yahiko: Marry me.  
  
Tsubame: N-now?!  
  
Yahiko: No, silly. In a few years. I'll wait.  
  
Tsubame: Of course! But.  
  
Yahiko (frowning): But?  
  
Tsubame: I expect a ring when you really propose to me. ~.^  
  
(They walk off the stage, never taking their eyes off each other and manage not to trip or do anything equally embarrassing. ^^;;)  
  
Tae (sniffling): Who knew Yahiko-kun could be such a romantic?  
  
(Fangirls swoon.)  
  
Tae: Hmm. wonder what they're doing backstage. *GASP* TSUBAME-CHAN! (Runs backstage)  
  
J. Liha: Um. if any of you were expecting lemons, I'M TOO YOUNG! Anyhoo, see ya next chappie!  
  
  
  
Ah, the singing continues! Don't those two make a great couple? Oh yeah, about the whole boy band thing. their lyrics are so sweet! Heh, anyway, tell me what you think! S/T next! 


End file.
